


announcement!

by pugglesarecute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglesarecute/pseuds/pugglesarecute
Summary: hey guys! it's been a while! lately it's been chaotic and the pandemic has not helped but here's an announcement.
Kudos: 1





	announcement!

hey guys! it's been a while! lately it's been chaotic and the pandemic has not helped but here's an announcement.  
so my laptop that i had been writing innocent on decided to kaput on me (rip 2018-2020). i sadly lost most of the chapters that i had written and felt honestly very disappointed and defeated so and then paired with this pandemic its just been such a crazy year.  
but now ive been writing again! now it's not new chapters for innocent, although it may get some updates soon but an entirely fic.  
it's being written right now and i'd like to fully finish before posting buttttttt, i can give you a bit of a sneak peek!!

it's a hurt!stiles fic, and i go hard on our poor boy. i wanted to create a fic to open up the narrative of healing from trauma. as much as i love some of these fics on here, not every one properly portrays recovery, acceptance, forgiveness, etc. i wanted to write a fic, that doesn't really focus on the trauma, i wanted to solely focus on the recovery process. how the process isn't linear and what happens. i wanted to create a space for myself and others to maybe heal along with him too. so this is like my baby. i've been writing bits and pieces of myself into this story and helping myself heal from my traumas.

so blanket warning now. this fic hits hard with torture, graphics, and triggers (which i promise the fic will be properly tagged. if that's not your cup of tea, that's completely okay! take care of yourself! but i hope you join me in this world when i finish and post it.


End file.
